


Ginger Ale

by MiyukiDatOC



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arguments, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Physical Altercations, Reader Has Anger Issues, Romance, this all happened because of a bottle of ginger ale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyukiDatOC/pseuds/MiyukiDatOC
Summary: You and your boyfriend Reiner Braun had the worst habit of starting arguments no matter when and where the two of you went. An argument and a fight over ginger ale make you realize you had all you needed in front of you.





	Ginger Ale

"You are such an ass, Reiner Braun! Why do you have to be such a dick about everything?!"

"Oh, yeah? Like you're any better, [Y/N]! Why do you have to bitch about everything I do?!"

This was your daily routine with the big buff blond. You sat at your desk with your arms crossed over your chest, [E/C] eyes burning in anger while your equally angry boyfriend glared down at you with his nostrils flaring and his hands clenching by his side. Words and curses spat and flew between the two, fellow classmates either looking on nervously or finding something to do to distract themselves from your obnoxious yelling.

And to think it had only been five minutes since you stepped into the classroom.

You were about to throw another retort to your lover, but the teacher  _finally_ made his appearance, causing you to sink back into your chair and angrily fumble with the mechanical pencil that you thought you had lost the other day. All you had done was ask him for the notes from yesterday since you hadn't been in school, but all you received was a sneer and the throwing of his journal. It didn't help how he knew how short of a temper you had.

All throughout the class, the tension between you two was so intense, half of the whole school could feel it and they didn't want to be around when everything popped off. Some lives might be at risk.

* * *

It was finally the end of class and you slammed Reiner's journal on his desk before turning around and heading back to your desk, feeling his glare try to burst through your walls. You wouldn't falter so easily. You learned all of his tactics of making you waver and you weren't having it this time. Grabbing your bag and quickly heading to your usual spot for lunch, you let out a huff of irritated air as the heavy footsteps behind you quickened at an alarming rate.

"What the fuck is your problem, [Y/N]? Why did you throw my journal instead of giving it back to me like a decent human being?" Reiner grabbed your arm and spun you around, glares clashing while students swarmed to their destinations. They didn't want to be around when you decided to blow up on Reiner like you always did.

The hallways soon cleared and you jerked your arm out of his grip before crossing your arms again. "Why do you always act that way when I ask for something? You know I didn't show up for school yesterday and I just wanted to make sure I was caught up in class since you're the second smartest one in class. Plus, Mikasa's notes are too complicated. I can understand yours."

Reiner's glare softened to a small frown, running his hand through his blond locks. He had to admit he was a little harsh on you this morning and it was completely unnecessary for the attitude. He just hated apologizing. "Okay, I'm sorry for this morning. It was completely my fault."

Ah, the sound of defeat. It was almost like your life energy.

Turning away to hide your smug smirk, you waved it off before walking off to your locker. "You're forgiven. I'll see you at lunch, baby. I'm gonna get some ginger ale." Shooting a rare sweet smile at your now blushing boyfriend, you giggled and shot off down the hall. You loved him so much. You just hated how much he got on your damn nerves.

* * *

You sat at your lunch table with your favorite trio, happily munching on a granola bar and engaging in some serious otaku conversation with Armin, your best friend. Just as you were about to delve into the world of Stands, a hard tap on your shoulder interrupted your anime train of thought and you spun around to glare at the female in front of you. You didn't know her nor did you want to know her.

"Oh, what's with that look, [Y/N]? I just came over to say you bought the last bottle of ginger ale from the vending machine. I'm willing to switch with--"

"Fuck no. Do you know how much I love ginger ale? Get your hands off me and piss off." You shrugged her hand off your shoulder, purposely opening the bottle of ginger ale and guzzling down a fourth of the fizzy drink in front of the now speechless girl. You sighed in sweet pleasure while placing the open bottle back on the table. "Ooh, that is some cold ale."

The brunette standing in front of you glared at the back of your head before chuckling shrilly. "Well, I guess that ginger isn't going to be mine. But, I guess I should make sure if I can't have it..." Her manicured hand quickly scooped up the bottle and let its contents pour  _all over your shocked form_. "You can't have it either."

The entire cafeteria fell into a quiet state, praying for the girl's safety after you were done with her. "[Y-Y/N]? I-I can buy you--"

The sound of a chair scraping across the floor cut Armin's words and you pushed your now soaked hair back to give the now terrified girl a terrifying grin that will forever scar her.  _"Oh, you done fucked up now, bitch."_

* * *

Reiner and Bertholdt had just finished up some homework for next week when they caught sight of several students running out of the cafeteria while screaming bloody murder, one of those students being Armin. This couldn't have been good. As they packed up their belongings as quickly as they could, Eren ran up to the blond in a frantic matter, Mikasa closely behind him. "R-Reiner! You gotta get [Y/N]! Sh-She's in a fight in the cafeteria!"

Oh, why was he cursed with such a hotheaded girlfriend? Swinging his bag over his shoulder and dashing to the cafeteria, he kicked the doors open to see you sprawled across the floor with one girl's hair in your hand and defending yourself from two more females with the other.

"Get the fuck off me! You bitch!" The brunette grabbed your hair before swinging you to the side and crawling on top, her two lackeys kicking at your lower body. You growled and let your fist fly into the girl's face, kicking another in the stomach and dragging the last to her feet before going absolutely wild. Tackling the leader to the floor, you proceeded to slam her face in while cursing her from Hell and back.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO THE FUCK I AM, YOU DUMB LITTLE BITCH?! YOU'LL PAY FOR WASTING MY FUCKING GINGER ALE AND RUINING MY FUCKING CLOTHES!" You grabbed her hair before slamming her back into the floor, feeling a large pair of hands wrap around your waist and pull you off of the now cowering female. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

Reiner sighed irritably before throwing you over his shoulder and watching out the cafeteria, your screaming echoing through the cafeteria. How troublesome.

"IF I EVER CATCH YOU BREATHING AROUND ME AGAIN, I WILL END YOUR FUCKING LIFE, YOU BITCH! IT'S NOT A THREAT; IT'S A FUCKING PROMISE! DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?!" You were too far off the deep end to think reasonably and that's why people were so scared of you. As the door slammed shut and the heavily injured girl was nowhere in your line of vision, you could do nothing but let your anger seep into the air as Reiner carried you to the infirmary. You were in for it now.

* * *

"Ow.." You pouted as he pressed an ice pack against your bruised cheek, watching as he applied bandages to various parts of your body. You were worried you angered your boyfriend from how quiet he had been as he wrapped you up. These were the times that you could let your walls down. "R-Reiner.."

The blond snapped his hazel eyes to your own before sitting beside you on the cot, pulling you into a cautious hug. "Look, I get that she intimidated you. I get that you were merely protecting yourself, but you can't make scenes like that. You're gonna eventually get in trouble and I don't want you expelled from the school." He pressed a kiss to your bandaged forehead, wiping away a few tears that leaked from your [E/C] eyes. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"She deserved it, Reiner! She spilled my ginger ale all over me and you know how much I love ginger ale!" You were damn near sobbing at this point, your face buried in his thick neck while he carried you out of the infirmary to his car, chuckling along the way. You were in need of some cuddles and junk food and he was the exact person to give it to you.

"I know, baby. I know."

"I love you so much, Reiner.." Your tiny hiccups surfaced as you moved your head to plant a sloppy yet sweet kiss on his lips just as he reached the car.

He chuckled as he put you down, breaking the kiss to plant a small one on your nose. "I love you too. Now, get in the car so we can go watch some anime, you brat."

You may want to sacrifice him to the underworld sometimes, but you knew if he was by your side, you'd be alright. You loved him almost as much you loved ginger ale.  _Almost._


End file.
